High School is never easy
by gleekinpink
Summary: Stick and Stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me and love is in the air   The gang in high school. AU


A/N: I seriously do not know how I came up with this. Yeah I made them nerds. You got to love me!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Meredith sat at her desk reading a life science textbook.

She was at the cafeteria, because se was early

"Hey" her best friend Cristiana said

"Hey." she replied

Cristiana, Addie, Callie, Izzie, George, Alex Arizona, Owen, Teddy, Mark and Derek were all really good friends. They were picked on for being a "nerd" or a "weirdo". Cristina was obsessed with medical stuff. Addie loved all things science. Callie was obsessed with science to. She and Addie loved Star wars. Izzie was that annoying smart girl. George was obsessed with Star wars. Alex loved science also. Arizona was known for being a crybaby. Owen & Teddy were army obsessed. Mark was a trouble maker and very immature. Derek was science obsessed. All of them loved science basically and wanted to be come surgeons some day. They had know each other since they were in kindergarten. They used to cut up stuffed animals and sew them back together with Cristina's mother's sewing kit.

'Hey Addie" Meredith called out.

"You have to come quick. Cole stole Ari's bear again. She's crying" Addie said pulling Meredith and Cristina.

"Give it back!" Arizona cried out as Cole and a friend tossed the bear around.

"Just give it back" Mark said angrily

Then Ms. Bailey their science teacher came down the hall.

"Cole! Matthew! Give back the damn bear to Arizona. While your at it, go to Mr. Webber's office!" she yelled.

The boys gave the bear back to Arizona and went off.

The girls went back to the cafeteria and collected their stuff and went to home room.

"Do you think Cristina will go out with me?" Owen asked Meredith in homeroom.

'Uhhh. I don't know ask her" Meredith replied.

"It's National Hit a Ginger Day!" Joey said hitting Owen and running away laughing.

Owen rolled his eyes and rubbed his arm.

'Hey Teddy" Meredith and Owen said when the tall blonde walked in.

She waved to them and sat where pointed too.

"Students. We have a new student here. Her name is Alexandra Grey!" Mr. Webber said excitedly.

"Well welcome Alexander" Bailey said

"Call me Lexie please" the girl said

'Lexie sit over there" Ms. Bailey said pointing to a seat next to Meredith.

"your small for you age" Jackson said smirking

"I skipped 3trd grade" Lexie muttered

"That looks like your sister" Teddy whispered to Meredith.

"Hmhmm" Meredith said not looking from her textbook.

It was the first day and Meredith wanted to get a head start on Science.

"Welcome all to High School. You are freshmens, bottom of the food chain. Now I'll take attendance. You should have gotten your textbooks and schedules in the mail." Ms. Bailey said with a straight face.

"Alison Adams "

Meredith closed her textbook

"Theodora Altman"

A couple of boys snicker a laugh.

Teddy sighed

"Call me Teddy please"

Ms. Bailey nodded and wrote it down barley looking up from the paper.

"Jackson Avery"

Meredith kept on reading until her name was called.

'Lexie Grey"

"Here" said a small voice

"Speak louder next time " Bailey commanded

Lexie sunk into her chair.

"Meredith Grey"

"Here" she called out.

"Owen Hunt"

"You mean ginger Miss. Bailey. Everyone calls him that" Joey said earning a laugh from everyone expect Lexie, Meredith, Owen and Teddy, who rolled their eyes

Miss Bailey ignored the comment and went on

"Joseph Hunter-Smith"

"Here" Joe burped

They class laughed expect the group of friends.

10 minutes later the last person was called. Bailey gave them their locker combos.

The bell rang and Meredith got her books, stuffing her backpack in her locker.

She had Advanced French first. Addison, Teddy and Cristina were in the same class.

She went to go sit at the table wit her friends.

They were comparing schedules.

Cristina grabbed Meredith's schedule and started reading it.

"You are in Teddy's math class, Addison's English and my history. We all have the same lunch" Cristina stated

Meredith smiled.

"Do you like Owen?" Meredith whispered to her person

"I-" Cristina stated but was cut off.

"Bonjour et bienvenue à avancé français. Nous allons apprendre beaucoup de choses. Je suis ici disponible pour après l'école aussi.* Miss. Smith said cutting Cristina off.

The class chorused Bonjour back.

"ok maintenant je vais prendre les présences^

" the French teacher said

"Miss. Smith are we going to have the French Student exchange?" Addison asked

"Oui. on ne parle que français dans cette classe+" Miss smith said stately

Addison turned slightly red. Teddy patted her arm.

"Theodora Altman" Miss. Smith called out

"Présent" Teddy called out ignoring the snickers from the boys.

The attendance went on rather quickly and now it was second period.

Meredith had History with Cristina.

"So what were you going to say when Madame Smith cut you off?' Meredith aksed

"I don't know if I like Owen well like like" Cristina said before focusing to the teacher.

The period came to an end and they hurried of to their next subjects. Meredith had English with Addison and Cristina had Advanced Anatomy with Teddy.

"Oh look. It's Nerdette and Nerdette 2" Erika Hahn the most popular girl in school said smirking pointing to Addison and Meredith.

"Look! It's dumb blonde!" Meredith said rolling her eyes.

"Nice comeback. Loser." Erica said laughing a snicker and ripping Addison's star wars' note book out of her hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" Callie said coming up next to the blonde holding her books and giving them to Meredith to hold.

"Look, Calliope Loser, Go back to Loser Ville" Erica said with a sneer

"It's Callie not Calliope loser, Erica Hahn I'm a slut " Callie said rolling up her sleeves

"Fight me and my group after school 3 o' clock sharp, You better be their or else" Erica sneered ripping the notebook and tossing it to the floor.

Addison picked up the note book and held back a sniffle while Meredith got tape.

"This has all of my notes for Anatomy!" Addison sniffed

'You can copy my notes. You're in my class' said Naomi a girl sitting at their table with a smile

"Thank you" Addison said smiling

"You can't fight her Cal, She's Erica!" Meredith said nervously.

"Mark, Derek, Alex and maybe George can help me" Callie shrugged

"What about Archer?" Meredith suggested

"No. Archer will tell my mom about the fight. He will kill Erica and her snob group anyways" Addison said

"Sam can help too. I guess. I will too. I would do anything to punch Erica in the nose" Naomi said

'Thank you Naomi" Addison laughed

"There it's all fixed. Tape solves everything" Meredith said with a smile.

The next to periods were Anatomy and Advanced Algebra for Meredith.

Finally it was lunch.

The group all had the same lunch period

Meredith sat down with her brown paper bag. Addison, Teddy, Derek, George ,Callie, Arizona, and Izzie had all brought their lunches from home.

Addison had her star wars lunch box.

Then the rest of the guys came over. Owen was covered in red sauce.

"What the hell happened? 'Cristina asked. While Arizona gave napkins to Owen

"It is kick a ginger day" Mark said taking a bite from his "apple". Alex poked at his meat loaf.

"So what do you do on "Kick a ginger day?" Arizona asked

"Well all red heads get kicked" Derek said

"What the hell is this?" Alex mumbled poking the meat loaf with a fork

"Meat Loaf" Derek said sniffing the food.

Meredith told the group about what happened in English.

"Look! The losers got a table!" Erica sneered

Mark got up from the table and pushed Erica down

"Mark!" Derek yelled

It soon got into a fight.

"Hey! Sloan! Don't touch my girl friend!" said James' Erica's boyfriend

James ran over to Sloan and they fought.

Henry, and Archer separated the two.

Mark sighed.

What were the group going to do about the fight?

A/N: I have the translations below R&R!

Translations:

*= Hi welcome to advanced French. I am here for extra help after school

^= Now I will take attendance

+= Yes. We only speak French in this class room


End file.
